Best Gift Ever
by CarmineR
Summary: Untuk ulang tahun kali ini, ia mendapati kado-kado tak berguna dan ucapan selamat yang tertunda. /Warning; Rush/ [Untuk Event #HBDOurPrivateShadow]


**.**

.

 **Boboiboy milik Monsta**

 **.**

 **Rush and Typo**

 **.**

 _Dipersembahkan untuk event #HBDOurPrivateShadow_

 **.**

 **.**

Fang mendapati dirinya sedang dalam keadaan terbaring di atas ranjangnya berseprai biru tua yang polos. Sambil mengerang, jari-jemarinya meraba keseluruhan permukaan kasur di balik bantal kemudian mendapati kacamatanya terletak asal di sisi guling. Tanpa pikir panjang, dipakainya benda itu. Keheningan kamarnya itu diisi oleh dentingan jarum jam.

Anak laki-laki itu duduk agar maniknya dapat melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terletak jauh dari posisi ranjang.

Jam 11 malam lewat.

 _Pantas sudah sepi,_ batin Fang lalu dengan perlahan bergeser agar tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku itu dapat mencapai bibir pembaringannya yang nyaman.

Sambil mengusap-usap surai gelap yang mencuat tak beraturan, Fang menguap lebar-lebar. Sebenarnya, ia hanya berniat untuk memejamkan matanya sekitar 15 menit saja demi menghilangkan rasa penat yang didapat setelah pesta ulang tahunnya sore hari tadi. Tapi tampaknya tubuhnya menolak untuk diistirahatkan hanya dengan waktu yang singkat.

Fang memaksakan dirinya untuk beranjak dari tempat yang nyaman itu dan menuju kamar mandi. Dengan langkah yang pelan, serupa dengan kepergiannya tadi, Fang berjingkat-jingkat penuh kehati-hatian. Takut seisi rumah itu terbangun hanya karena pijakan kakinya terlalu gaduh.

Setelah insiden 'Kapten Kaizo' berakhir, Fang mulai membuka diri pada teman-temannya dengan menceritakan beberapa kejadian yang menurutnya penting. Pada akhirnya, terungkap juga dimana selama ini ia bermukim. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Boboiboy menawarkan tempat tinggal berupa bilik kosong di rumahnya.

Tentu saja Fang menerima tawarannya yang baik hati itu ketimbang harus tinggal di tempat kumuh seperti rumah angker itu.

Ketika ia kembali ke kamar, pandangannya jatuh pada gundukan benda asing di pojok ruangan. Seraya mengangkat alis, Fang mendekati tumpukan benda mencolok mata itu.

Itu adalah bingkisan-bingkisan berbalut kertas kado norak yang bermacam jenis coraknya.

Karena penasaran, ia duduk di sisi ranjang lalu diraihnya salah satu dari bingkisan tersebut kemudian digoncang-goncang benda yang kini di tangannya di dekat telinga kanan.

Masih belum bisa menebak apa isinya, Fang berniat untuk membuka kado di tangannya yang terdapat secarik kertas di atas kotak bersampul beruang lucu.

Dari Yaya. Fang harus mengakui bahwa dirinya sedikit berdebar saat membuka hadiah dari gadis berkerudung merah jambu yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

Namun bukan Yaya namanya kalau tidak prefeksionis. Setelah Fang bersusah payah membuka kotak yang memiliki lapisan lakban bening yang tebal, ia harus kembali bersabar ketika mendapati isi hadiahnya hanya berupa barang entah apa yang dibungkus rapat-rapat yang kembali dilapisi dengan kertas.

"Ini kapan selesainya?" gumam Fang, nyaris putus asa saat tahu dirinya sudah menanggalkan 2 lapisan kertas kado hadiah itu namun belum mendapati isinya. Ia bernapas lega ketika melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut berakhir.

Senyuman Fang yang sedari tadi tercetak, pupus ketika ia tahu hadiah yang Yaya berikan padanya adalah kue kering buatan gadis gravitasi itu sendiri. Di balik plastik berisi kepingan 'beracun' tersebut, terdapat memo kuning cerah bertuliskan kalimat 'Semoga panjang umur, Fang. Jangan lupa habiskan ya' dan diakhiri oleh emot hati.

"Maaf Yaya, tapi hidupku akan berkurang jika aku memakan kuemu ini." Fang meletakkan hadiah itu di pangkuannya, lalu manik gelapnya menyapu kesekeliling. Kertas kado berserakan berantakan dalam kondisi tercabik-cabik.

Kemudian, tanpa buang waktu, Fang kembali meraih kotak hadiah yang kedua.

Anak yang baru menginjak usia 12 tahun pagi tadi tersenyum kecut saat melihat penampilan hadiah yang tampak benar-benar tak menarik hati manapun itu. Kertas kadonya menggunakan koran lecek. Fang tahu dari cara si pengirim ini mengemas pemberiannya itu bahwa ia baru melakukannya dalam keadaan waktu yang sudah mepet. Saat dia memutar balikkan benda di tangannya, pandangannya menangkap sebuah warna cokelat samar di atas bagian kertas kado yang polos.

Pasti kena tumpahan minuman cokelat.

Dan pengirimnya tak lain adalah Gopal. Pastinya.

"Semoga hadiahnya tak separah dengan penampilan kadonya," kata Fang sementara ia membuka selotip-selotip yang melintang secara tak beraturan. Sebenarnya ia agak curiga dengan kuantitas dari hadiah pemberian Gopal. Masalahnya benda ini benar-benar tak berbeban sama sekali.

Setelah berhasil membukanya dengan gunting, Fang mendapati selembar kertas lecek tanpa bertuliskan apapun di lembarannya.

"Niat ngehadiahin orang ngak sih?"

Fang membalik kertas selembaran itu dengan dongkol. Ia bersumpah kalau hadiah yang ini mengecewakan, ia tidak akan membuka dua pemberian yang lainnya dari Ying dan Boboiboy.

Namun sedetik kemudian Fang lupa caranya bernapas. Irisnya membelalak sebesar mungkin ketika melihat kalimat **GRATIS MAKAN DONAT WORTEL SEPUASNYA**. Dan diikuti dengan tulisan dimana letak surga Makan-Gratis-Semua-Donat-Wortel-Yang-Ada itu berada. Kertas yang berada di tangannya bergetar akibat dari kebahagiaan Fang yang tak tertahan itu.

Sambil meremat tiket menuju surganya, Fang membuat catatan mental agar keesokan hari ia perlu menyalami Gopal erat-erat dikarenakan hadiahnya yang begitu spesial itu.

Fang kembali menekuri kata per kata yang tercetak di selembaran itu. Tak terluput satu huruf pun dari pandangannya. Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah tulisan merobohkan istana imajinasi yang Fang bangun. Sebuah kalimat **Hanya Berlaku Sampai Tanggal 13/04 PUKUL** **23:59,** membuat napas Fang kembali tersekat. Dengan panik ia menoleh untuk melihat jam, tapi tepat ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan benda yang tertempel di dinding itu, jarum detik telah menunjuk pada angka 1.

Jam 12 lewat... _satu detik!_

Bahu Fang merosot penuh kekecewaan. Seharusnya tadi ia membuka hadiah dari Gopal terlebih dahulu daripada milik Yaya. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengutuk diri sendiri, orang lain, dan keadaan.

 _Seharusnya aku bangun lebih cepat! Tidak, seharusnya Gopal memberikan padanya saat perayaan tadi sore! Kenapa waktu berlalu begiru cepat?!_

Fang begitu frustasi hingga niat untuk membuka dua hadiah yang tersisa terlanjur surut. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dibiarkannya saja sampah-sampah itu teronggok bisu di lantai. Dilemparkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Ranjang tua itu berkeriut protes ketika tubuh Fang yang mulai menjangkung itu mendarat.

Fang mendengus keras-keras hingga rasa keterpurukannya berkurang walau hanya dua tingkat. Hening kembali menimpa dirinya dan ruangan itu meski sesekali terdengar suara mobil melintas di depan rumah.

Karena bosan dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Fang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda berapa puluh menit tadi. Ketika ia sudah melepaskan jam kuasa dan kacamatanya di atas meja kecil di sisi ranjang, samar-samar Fang dapat melihat sesuatu yang buram namun menyala dari atas rak gantung di ujung ruang.

Dengan gusar, Fang menyambar kacamata lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk mengecek benda bersinar yang rupanya adalah sebuah hologram.

Setelah Kaizo memperbolehkan dirinya tinggal di bumi, mereka berdua saling memutus kontak. Namun, alat komunikasi tersebut tetap disimpan oleh Fang dan diletakkannya benda itu di atas rak bersamaan dengan barang-barang antik lainnya. Dibiarkannya benda itu sebagai penghias ruangan.

Namun kini alat komunikasi itu tersambung, bahkan hologram yang diterima Fang sebagai sebuah pesan berbentuk seorang pemuda berhelm yang sangat familiar.

Fang tak memercayai apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. "Kap... ten?" bisiknya tegas namun terdengar tak yakin. Buru-buru ia turunkan benda itu yang kini sedikit berdebu dengan khidmat kemudian di letakkannya di atas ranjang.

Mata sang pemuda menjelajah ke sekeliling kamar Fang, sementara si pemilik berdiri tegak penuh kehormatan. Meski hubungan mereka bukan lagi kapten dengan anak buah, Fang masih kesulitan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung dan hormat yang ia telah bangun sejak bertahun-tahun ini.

 _"Ini kah tempatmu, Pang? Lumayan layak,"_ komentar pemuda itu masih dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Benar, Kapten," jawab Fang. Lagi-lagi kata kapten meluncur begitu saja dari lisannya. Fang menggeliat risih ketika tatapan Kaizo tertuju padanya. Ada apa malam buta begini Kaizo menghubunginya?

 _"Kabarmu?"_

Fang mengerjapkan mata, bingung. Apa benar tadi telinganya tak salah dengar saat Kaizo menanyakan kabarnya?

Melihat Fang diam saja, hologram berbentuk Kaizo menyipitkan matanya. _"Kau kudidik agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan ketika ditanya."_

"A... aku baik-baik saja, Kapten." Peluh bercucuran di pelipis Fang selagi ia menegak ludah. Ketakutannya pada Kaizo memang sulit untuk dihilangkan.

 _"Apa Boboiboy-mu itu masih berpegang teguh atas penolakannya untuk bergabung dengan kruku?"_ Kaizo mengubah pose duduk bersandarnya dengan gaya yang lebih terlihat rileks.

"Ya, Kapten." Oh, jadi dia menghubunginya hanya karena penasaran apakah sahabat-sahabatnya memilih bergabung dengan Kaizo atau tidak.

 _"Hmm, bisakah kau ubah caramu berdiri di hadapanku? Aku bosan melihat jari-jemarimu selalu terkait di balik punggungmu."_

Fang tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bingung di wajahnya. Apa-apaan dengan permintaan ini? Apakah Kaizo sedang mencoba bersikap 'rileks' di hadapannya?

"Maaf, Kapten?"

Kaizo berdecak. _"Sepertinya orang-orang bumi mempengaruhimu hingga kau tak lagi menurut dengan perintah-perintahku,"_ katanya tanpa menampilkan senyuman angkuh yang biasa ia suging di bibirnya.

Fang mempererat kepalan yang tersembunyi di balik punggung kokohnya itu. Motif terselubung apa yang membuat Kaizo menghubunginya tengah malam begini?

Hologram Kaizo tampak menunggu Fang membuka mulut, namun sang pemilik kuasa bayangan itu tetap bungkam.

 _"Kurasa itu saja. Kau boleh lanjutkan kegiatan barbar di rumah bumimu lagi."_ Tatapan Kaizo yang dingin jatuh pada sampah yang berserakan di balik tubuh Fang. Padahal anak itu sudah berupaya sekuat mungkin untuk menutup-nutupinya.

Fang menunduk.

" _Oh iya."_

Fang mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar setitik nada aneh pada suara mantan kaptennya.

 _"Hari ini hari penamaanmu, kan?"_ Lalu hologram itu menghilang.

Fang masih termenung, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pertama, Kaizo menghubunginya tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas. Kedua, pemuda itu menanyakan kabarnya padahal dulu saat Fang masih berstatus sebagai anak buah, Kaizo tak pernah bertanya hal remeh-temeh seperti itu. Dan yang ketiga, barusan Kaizo memberikan selamat kepadanya.

Di planet dahulu Kaizo dan Fang tinggali, hari ulang tahun disebut hari penamaan. Karena pada hari itulah seseorang menyandang namanya untuk pertama kali.

 _Apakah selama percakapan tadi Abang berusaha memberikan kalimat ucapan selamat padaku?_

Fang mengerjapkan mata. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding. Tapi kan sekarang sudah jam 00:15.

Ia mendengus. Kado-kado tak berguna dan ucapan ulang tahun yang terlambat. Bukan hadiah-hadiah ulang tahun yang terbaik, tapi entah kenapa mampu membuat rongga-rongga dadanya memanas

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

AAAAAA, selamat ulang tahun Adik Ipar /kena tonjok/, maksudku Fang tersayang. Semoga makin ganteng dan kece macam Abangmu yaa... /Biar bisa ngegaet dua-duanya/

Et dah, ini apaan lagi? Maksa banget lagi nyempilin Kaizo di tengah-tengah fict ini. OOC? banged! Ngak mungkin buat dia ngak _out of character_ di sini. Ugh, ini kejar detlen pas tau ultah Fang udah deket. Makanya, ceritanya tanpa plot begini.

Terus kata 'Hari Penamaan' itu terinspirasi dari novel Game Of Trones. Ceritanya kalau di novel itu nyebut hari ulang tahun, hari penamaan.

Oh iya, kan aku ngak kasih tau apa hadiah dari Ying dan Boboiboy. Ada yang nebak ngak?


End file.
